Body Conscious
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Sully's concerned about losing some of her muscle, but why she came to him, he'll never know. Not that he really minds. It lets his gaze linger a little longer...and maybe hers will to. Avatar (Tai) x Sully. Rated for paranoia and Sully's mouth.


_**So yesterday I started a new FE:A playthrough and married Sully, and I loved the S Support so much that an idea sprouted from it. This is it, but it probably sucks. Still, enjoy if you can.**_

* * *

Tai should have known something odd was happening when he saw Sully complaining about gaining weight. It started during one of his many training sessions with those more experienced than him in the ways of war; he split his time training with Frederick, Sully, Chrom and Miriel to better his skills, all the while creating strategies in case of another encounter with the Risen.

When he saw Sully that day, she was in her usual training attire – a short black tunic that exposed her arms and stomach and long grey trousers that one would expect a man to wear. She was grabbing at some loose flesh on her stomach and lamenting that she was "getting a gut," as she so eloquently put it. So, in an attempt to help her, Tai gave her some dried seaweed he'd bought of a crackpot peddler that was supposed to help with that sort of problem.

Of course, the next time he came looking for a training session, Sully looked pale, gaunt and green, seeing as she'd eaten the entire _month's supply_ he'd given her…_in one night!_ Rather rightly so, she blamed him, so he hid away the other pack he had bought.

It was shortly after this – once Sully had managed to regain some of the lost weight – that things started to change for him. His training with her suddenly became the most important thing to him – save for a few of his tactics books and magical tomes. Even then, he found himself wearing less clothing to the training as well, eventually settling on a sleeveless tunic and the trousers he always wore under his robe. More often than not, when Sully showed him a new technique with the sword, Tai found himself staring at her body for other reasons.

He never noticed that Sully was doing the exact same thing to him while he practiced.

Then one day something odd happened. Rather than him seeking her out, Sully came to _him_ for a training session. "I've got the gut back!" she yelled rather loudly as she swung a sword at one of the training dummies, one that Donnel had named Roddick, after the bandit that killed his father and kidnapped his mother.

Tai looked down at Sully's stomach. "I don't…" Then he saw it. "Wait a moment…"

Sully stopped attacking the dummy and looked at him. "What?"

He had no idea what motivated him to touch her. He just suddenly found himself running a hand over her stomach, even pressing his hand lightly into the skin.

Sully's hand locked around his wrist and pulled it up; she gave him the patented "Sully Glare", though this time something seemed to be hiding behind it. "Unless you wanna keep the hand, don't touch."

"U-uhh, sorry. I d-don't know why I…" Tai stammered. After he had managed to escape the warrior's grasp, he massaged his now-sore wrist and looked at her. "Sully, that's not fat, it's just loose skin."

"Loose what-now?" She arched an eyebrow.

"After you lost all that weight from the seaweed, the muscle just hasn't come back fully yet. You're not gaining fat, you've just lost muscle."

Sully's eyes widened, then a grin spread across her face. "You're right! Damn, I thought I'd let myself go."

"I doubt that," Tai smiled. Then something started to rumble in his stomach and he doubled over.

"Uh, Tai?" she asked, her face concerned. "You OK?"

"N-no…had…some of…the seaweed…"

She knocked him softly on the head. "Idiot. Did you forget what that stuff did to me?"

"You were…doing…so…well…had to…catch up…" he breathed. Then the rumbling grew louder. "Oh Gods, here it comes!" With those words, he bolted for the nearest bushes and promptly threw up.

"Yikes," Sully murmured, "that did not sound good."

* * *

Tai kept training with Sully after that, even if things felt a little awkward now. Eventually, Sully stepped into his tent one day, looking for him. "Tai? You in here?"

He stood from his desk, accidentally knocking over the small leaden figurine that resembled Stahl. "Sully, hey. I was expecting Chrom." Suddenly, he took off his robe to reveal his training attire…and some rather impressively muscular arms. Nowhere near Vaike or Chrom, but still…

"U-uh…" Sully faltered, feeling a blush start to rise in her cheeks. Wait, what the hell? She was a Shepherd, the new Bull, for Gods' sake! Why the hell was she blushing like some swooning village maiden?

"Is something wrong?" Tai asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just…wow. You really have put in the hard yards, haven't you?"

"I had to catch up," he grinned, remembering the last time he'd told her that.

Sully laughed despite herself. "You're looking good, Tai."

The tactician blushed a little and went into a pocket in his discarded robe and pulling out a small, velvet box. "I guess I'd better take advantage of the situation, then." He handed the box to her.

"Wait, what?" Curious, Sully opened the box…and inside was a wide silver ring inset with a rather large, clear stone. Diamond? She couldn't tell. "Is this…are you proposing to me?"

Tai gulped and nodded. "I am. I kinda noticed recently that I was looking at you more and more during our training sessions – but not to pick up pointers. It was then I realised…" His blush deepened. "I love you, Sully."

Her eyes widened a little, and a blush formed on her cheeks as well. This time, though, she didn't care. "I accept."

"I had a feeling that you'd… Wait, did you say yes?"

"Yeah. 'Cause I love you too. Though, showing me those muscles helped a lot."

Tai grinned a fool's grin – correction; it was the grin of a fool in love. "Well, I'm glad I trained so much!"

Sully smiled right back before grabbing his tunic and pulling him in close. The kiss was sweet but rough, much like Sully herself. When she pulled back, she smirked and winked. "I love you, you bastard. There, I said it. Now don't make me say it again."

Tai rolled his neck. "I dunno. I like the sound of it."

She pinched his arm – mainly to feel his muscles, she admitted privately – and kissed him again.


End file.
